La mort dans l'âme
by Leearwen
Summary: La guerre prend fin, tout le monde essaye de se reconstruire dans ce monde ravagé. Hermione Granger encore plus que n'importe quelle autre personne.
1. Prologue

**« **Today I'm left here asking  
where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow.  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over **»**

**• Say Goodbye, Skillet •**

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle était enfermée. Depuis des jours, peut-être des semaines, des mois... Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le cachot dans lequel elle se trouvait n'avait strictement aucune ouverture : ni fenêtre, ni porte. Aucune lumière ne filtrait et elle n'avait donc plus aucune notion du temps qui passait en dehors de cette cellule. Les plats qu'on lui apportait trois fois par jour auraient pu lui donner des indications quant à l'heure de la journée, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y touchait plus et qu'elle ignorait totalement la personne qui les lui apportait. En réalité, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil. Les douches n'étaient pas vraiment d'actualité et l'odeur qui émanait d'elle aurait pu écœurer n'importe qui. Elle était couverte de terre, de boue, et les toilettes étant inexistantes dans sa cellule, l'endroit empestait autant qu'elle. Elle était devenue extrêmement maigre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne touchait presque plus les plateaux-repas qu'on lui apportait. De plus, d'innombrables cicatrices étaient présentes sur tout son corps, recouvert seulement de quelques loques qui ne méritaient pas le qualificatif de « vêtements ». Celles-ci laissaient clairement apparaître la grande quantité de blessures qui parsemaient son corps, du sang coagulé s'étalant sur tous ses membres.

Pourtant, cela faisait, selon sa notion du temps, longtemps que personne n'était venu la voir. Ni pour lui donner à manger, ni pour la torturer, essayer de la faire parler... Elle était ici, attendant que quelque chose se passe, qu'elle meurt si possible, et pourtant rien n'arrivait. Elle dépérissait de jours en jours, priait pour mourir, pour que tout cela cesse, mais rien ne se passait. Plus le temps passait et plus elle en arrivait à souhaiter le retour de son bourreau. La douleur était insupportable mais pire encore était la solitude. Elle ne pouvait que songer au fait que ses amis ne venaient pas la chercher, qu'elle était totalement seule au fond de cette cellule et que personne ne songeait à elle. Alors oui, elle aurait préféré que son bourreau revienne et qu'elle puisse ressentir quelque chose, même s'il ne s'agissait que de haine et de souffrance.

Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Elle ne savait pas qui la retenait dans cette cellule. Elle savait juste que cette personne prenait soin de couvrir ses arrières. Cette personne portait un masque. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir son visage. De plus, aucune porte ne permettait d'accéder à la cellule, son bourreau était toujours entré par transplanage. Elle se doutait que cela devait jouer dans le fait que ses amis ne la retrouvent pas. Il ne savait sûrement pas qu'elle était là, et jamais ils ne pourraient transplaner dans un endroit dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Pourtant, elle leur en voulait. Elle avait envie de mourir et considérait que c'était de leur faute. C'était de l'égoïsme pur, mais c'était la seule chose qui la faisait tenir. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus d'amour, plus de douleur depuis que son bourreau avait disparu, plus de haine... Même le chagrin avait laissé place à un vide total à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Tout ce qui l'aidait à ne pas s'effondrer totalement, c'était ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait envers eux, envers ceux qui étaient censés être ses amis.

* * *

La guerre venait de se terminer, laissant le pays sorcier à feu et à sang, plus dévasté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Tous les sorciers, sans aucune exception, avaient perdu un nombre de personnes qui leur était chères tellement important qu'ils ne pouvaient les compter sur les doigts de leurs mains. C'était d'ailleurs, sans grande surprise, aussi son cas. Ayant pris parti pour les deux camps, il se sentait proche de nombreuses personnes et la guerre n'en avait été que plus difficile, voyant des proches mourir des deux côtés, parfois s'entre-tuant même. Il avait perdu sa mère. Sa mère qu'il aimait tant, qui l'avait toujours protégé de ce père tyrannique qu'il n'arrivait cependant pas à détester. Il l'avait d'ailleurs aussi perdu. Il avait perdu certains de ses amis les plus proches, qui avait toujours été là pour lui, peu importe ses hésitations.

Fouillant dans l'immense manoir à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pouvant le réconforter, le rapprocher un peu plus de sa famille morte qu'il n'avait jamais senti aussi loin de lui, les larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues, glissant dans son cou pour venir s'écraser lourdement sur les tapis luxueux de la chambre à coucher de ses parents. Il s'allongea dans leur lit, respirant l'odeur infime qui émanait encore des draps que la servante n'avait pas eu ordre de changer, l'affrontement final accaparant trop l'attention de sa mère pour qu'elle ne songe encore à donner des ordres, et notamment celui de changer les draps. L'odeur âcre de son père contrastait avec celle fleurie de sa mère. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit, le nez encore plongé dans les oreillers d'où se dégageait l'odeur de ses parents disparus.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée que ses parents ne le découvrent ainsi allongé dans leur lit. Puis il se souvint. Il voulut replonger sa tête dans les oreillers, mais son regard fut imperceptiblement attiré par quelque chose sur la table de chevet se trouvant du côté de son père. Un petit calepin rouge se trouvait posé dessus, en évidence. Celui-ci semblait extrêmement usé, comme s'il était très vieux ou qu'il avait beaucoup servi. Il voulut s'en emparer mais hésita longuement. Son éducation avait été très stricte et la curiosité mal placée dont il avait souvent fait preuve l'avait laissé avec un souvenir cuisant d'une main imprimée sur sa joue. Certes son père n'était plus là pour le frapper, mais il gardait tout de même cette éducation ancrée en lui et le simple fait de désobéir à un des préceptes de son père le faisait grimacer. Il décida donc de ne pas ouvrir le calepin mais l'emporta tout de même avec lui dans sa chambre, le déposant sur son bureau croulant déjà sous une quantité impressionnante de papiers en tout genre.

Pourtant, il ne put se retenir très longtemps et c'est seulement le lendemain, allongé dans son lit en train de fixer son plafond, qu'il se dit que ses parents n'étaient définitivement plus là. Le calepin trônait, bien en évidence sur son bureau, comme un appel à la lecture. Décidant de combattre la peur qu'il avait de son paternel, il prit le calepin et l'ouvrit, découvrant une première page blanche avec pour seule écriture les mots « Prisonniers de guerre » inscrits au centre. Il reconnut aussitôt la calligraphie impeccable de son père et ne put retenir un frisson en pensant à ce que ce petit carnet pouvait contenir. Mais il décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il tourna les pages une à une, découvrant au passage des centaines, voire des milliers, de noms inscrits les uns en dessous des autres. A côté de chaque nom figuraient le nom d'un lieu, ainsi qu'une indication qui lui donna quelques sueurs froides. En effet, les indications consistaient en seulement deux mots : soit « vivant », soit « mort ». Lors de l'examen des dizaines et des dizaines de pages, seule l'indication « mort » apparaissait près des noms des prisonniers. Il lui fallut attendre la dernière page, le dernier nom, pour pouvoir lire l'indication « vivant ». Son regard fut attiré par le nom. Il ne put plus décrocher son regard de ce nom qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il avait tant haï. Pendant des minutes, peut-être des heures, il relit encore et encore ce nom. Granger.

* * *

**Voici donc le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction que je commence (encore !). Plein d'histoire me viennent en tête à longueur de journée, j'essaye de me freiner mais celle-ci me tenait à cœur. Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions, je sais que je mets parfois deux semaines pour poster, je m'en excuse mais je préfère prendre mon temps plutôt que de me forcer et d'avoir un chapitre médiocre. J'espère que vous comprenez cela et merci de votre patience !**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu, j'y ai mis du cœur, je l'ai lu et relu pour qu'il n'y ait plus de faute ce qui, je l'espère, est le cas ! J'ai essayé de le rédiger de ma plus belle écriture même si, je le sais, c'est loin d'être magnifique. Tout ce qui compte pour moi en tout cas, c'est que ce prologue vous plaise, j'écris pour moi mais surtout pour vous ! N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif d'ailleurs. Peut-être que dans ce cas, Draco viendra pleurer dans votre lit à vous et que vous pourrez le consoler ;)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapitre 1

**«** Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late **»**

• **One day too late, Skillet •**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il essaya de se concentrer très nettement sur l'adresse qui était notée dans le calepin. Celle-ci lui était d'ailleurs connue. C'était l'adresse d'un entrepôt non loin du manoir. Son père l'y emmenait souvent quand il était plus jeune, dans le but de l'entraîner aux sortilèges et plus précisément aux sortilèges impardonnables. Lorsqu'il transplana, il ne reconnut pas l'entrepôt mais se retrouva dans une toute petite pièce empestant tellement qu'il eut du mal à garder son petit-déjeuner dans son estomac. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et s'empressa de lancer un sortilège de Recurvite. La pièce devint propre en un instant mais une légère odeur persista, ce qui l'incita à se retourner vers le coin de la pièce d'où elle provenait. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était roulée en boule, sa tête reposant sur le sol et les yeux fermés, ne s'étant sûrement pas rendue compte de sa présence. Ses petites mains étaient jointes tellement fort autour de ses jambes que les jointures en étaient devenues rouge vif. Elle était recouverte de la tête aux pieds de cicatrices et de sang séché. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cela qui le choqua le plus. Ce n'était pas ses cicatrices, ni même le sang coagulé sur tout son corps, qui le firent reculer de plusieurs pas jusqu'à buter contre le mur derrière lui et ne plus pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Ce qui le laissa le plus pantois, ce fut la maigreur qu'il put apercevoir chez elle. Le mot « maigre » lui sembla même trop faible pour définir ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Elle était squelettique, décharnée, rachitique. Son visage était si pâle qu'il en devenait presque translucide. Des cernes inimaginables entouraient ses yeux de gris s'approchant du violet, lui donnant par la même occasion l'apparence d'un cadavre commençant à se décomposer. Ses cheveux étaient tellement noués et abîmes qu'il aurait pu parier qu'elle deviendrait chauve au moindre contact avec ceux-ci.

Une fois le choc passé, il s'empressa de courir vers elle pour lui porter secours mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre. Serait-il raisonnable de la déplacer dans cet état ? Pouvait-il la prendre dans ses bras sans risque ? De plus, le transplanage était totalement impensable dans l'état critique où elle se trouvait. Il fit tourner son cerveau à toute vitesse et décida que le plus adapté à cette situation serait de faire venir un Médicomage directement vers elle. Il se dépêcha donc de transplaner une nouvelle fois, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste cette fois, et se précipita à l'accueil pour exposer son problème. Pourtant, personne ne fut disposé à écouter son problème, tous prétendant que la jeune femme dont il parlait était morte lors de la bataille finale. Il commençait à baisser les bras quand il songea au fait que la seule manière de l'aider était de confier qu'elle était en vie à ses amis. Eux, ils le croiraient. Il transplana donc une nouvelle fois, au Chemin de Traverse, là où il savait qu'habitaient Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley, devenue Potter, depuis peu. Ne connaissant pas leur adresse, il examina attentivement tous les appartements et finit par en trouver un où était inscrit sur une plaque en or : « Ici réside Mr Harry Potter, le Survivant et Grand Héros lors de la bataille finale ». Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le fait que leur appartement était un des mieux placés de tout le Chemin de Traverse, prenant bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour sa pointe de jalousie hebdomadaire envers Harry. Il s'empressa d'annoncer sa présence à travers le dispositif magique de l'immeuble et presque aussitôt, il entendit une voix masculine résonner tout autour de lui.

« Qui est là ? »

Il hésita quelques instants à décliner son identité, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry ne sauterait pas de joie à l'idée de le revoir. Pourtant, il pensa à elle, encore enfermée dans sa cellule, et se dit que le temps n'était pas vraiment à la réflexion. La seule manière d'entrer était de se présenter.

« Draco Malfoy. »

Il entendit un juron et la conversation fut coupée. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de désespérer. Il s'apprêtait à repartir bredouille lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'immeuble cliqueter. Il se retourna et vit Harry lui faire face, son regard suspicieux posé sur lui.

« Tu es peut-être innocent aux yeux de la justice, mais je ne te laisserai pas monter dans mon appartement. »

« Grand bien me fasse, Potter. Je n'étais pas là pour admirer la décoration de ton appartement. Surtout si Weasley fille l'a décoré dans les mêmes goûts que son ancienne maison, si on peut qualifier cela ainsi. »

« Que veux-tu alors, Malfoy ? »

« Hermione Granger, est-ce que cela te dit encore quelque chose, où vous l'avez réellement passé à la trappe ? »

Le visage d'Harry devint soudain bien pâle.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ? »

« Parce que je l'ai retrouvé. »

Si le jeune homme blond platine avait pu trouver Harry pâle quelques secondes plus tôt, ce n'était rien en comparaison de sa pâleur cadavérique à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

« Impossible Malfoy. Elle est morte. »

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te demande si tu l'as vu mourir, Potter. As-tu vu son corps ? »

« Je... Non. Mais lorsque nous sommes repartis de chez toi, après que Bellatrix l'ait torturé, elle a dû être retenu au manoir, elle n'a pas atterri avec nous à la chaumière aux coquillages. Severus a fait des recherches au manoir, il a cherché pendant des mois ! Mais il en est arrivé à la conclusion que si Hermione était bel et bien resté au manoir au lieu de transplaner, elle devait déjà être morte. Elle n'aurait pas survécu à plusieurs mois entre les mains de ton père. »

« Vous n'avez pas été voir par vous-même au manoir, alors ? »

« Pendant que Voldemort y était aussi ? Quelle idée fabuleuse... Si Severus ne la trouvait pas, nous n'aurions pas fait mieux que lui. Et souviens-toi que votre manoir a été fouillé après la bataille pour réquisitionner tout objet maléfique. S'il y avait quelque chose à trouver, nous l'aurions vu. »

« Apparemment, non. » objecta-t-il en songeant au calepin posé bien en évidence sur la table de chevet de son père. « Hermione n'est pas dans le manoir, elle est séquestrée ailleurs. Écoute, nous n'avons pas trois heures devant nous, j'ignore si elle est encore vivante à l'heure où je te parle. J'ai essayé de prévenir un Médicomage à Ste Mangouste mais personne n'a voulu me croire. Alors j'ose espérer qu'étant soi-disant son meilleur ami, tu me suivras sans émettre de protestation ! »

« Mais... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, attrapa Harry par le bras et transplana sans plus attendre.

* * *

**La Gazette du Sorcier, édition du dimanche**

_La guerre venant tout juste de se terminer, le monde sorcier est en deuil et la majorité des sorciers pleurent encore la perte de leurs proches : de leur famille et de leurs amis. Pourtant, nous avons appris hier une nouvelle pour le moins étonnante. Alors que les gens font leur deuil, certains retrouvent des proches qui semblaient pourtant être mort depuis plusieurs mois. En effet, une source souhaitant rester inconnue aurait intercepté une conversation entre le Survivant, Harry Potter, et Draco Malfoy, fils de l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci même aurait apparemment expliqué à Harry Potter qu'Hermione Granger, portée disparue depuis une excursion au manoir Malfoy qui aurait tourné court et déclarée pour morte, était encore en vie ! Cela nous semble, cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s, pour le moins incroyable et totalement farfelu. Mais comment expliquer la présence d'un ancien Mangemort aux portes de l'appartement de notre Grand Héros ? Cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s, nous menons l'enquête et vous tenons informés le plus rapidement possible de l'avancée de celle-ci !_

**Rita Skeeter**

* * *

Draco reposa l'article sur la table devant lui et termina de manger son petit-déjeuner, composé d'un café et de quelques tartines de pain beurrées. L'affaire « Hermione Granger », comme il s'était mis à l'appeler, avait pris une ampleur très importante chez les sorciers et tout le monde était au courant, y rajoutant son petit grain de sel ou essayant de dénicher quelques informations de plus. Il comprenait bien cet engouement : les gens essayaient de se rattacher à la moindre bonne nouvelle, à la moindre parcelle de joie qui pourrait éclairer leur quotidien afin d'oublier quelque peu le malheur dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Mais Draco n'était pas comme cela. Il avait toujours, durant toute sa vie, vécu dans le malheur et cet élan de joie qui emportait avec lui tout le monde sorcier ne faisait que le rendre mal à l'aise. Les effusions de joie, les fêtes, les rires, les embrassades... Tout cela l'irritait au plus haut point. C'est pour cela que, sans plus de considération, il passa cette information à la trappe et décida qu'il pouvait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il décida de laisser l'affaire « Hermione Granger » derrière lui et de ne plus penser à elle, pensant sincèrement qu'il avait fait assez pour cette jeune femme qu'il était censé détester.

Draco était donc bel et bien décidé à effacer ce mauvais souvenir de sa mémoire. Il n'en eu pourtant pas l'occasion. Alors qu'il terminait son petit-déjeuner, le lendemain de la découverte du corps d'Hermione dans l'entrepôt et de son transfert à Ste Mangouste, il entendit frapper à la porte du manoir. Il lança un regard perplexe vers l'entrée, n'attendant pas de visite et n'ayant pas spécialement d'ami qui pourraient avoir envie de le voir. Seul Théo aurait pu et il était parti loin pour se remettre de la mort de ses parents. Draco se leva tout de même de sa chaise et laissa son petit-déjeuner en place pour aller ouvrir la porte, laissant entrevoir Harry dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te laisser entrer... »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Malfoy. »

« Tiens donc ? Et que puis-je faire pour l'illustre Harry Potter ? »

« Il faut que tu viennes voir Hermione. »

« Pardon ? »

« Écoute, c'est toi qui l'as trouvé et c'est encore toi qui l'as porté lorsque les Médicomages ont décidé que le transplanage d'escorte était possible jusqu'à Ste Mangouste... Cela ne me fait pas plaisir non plus, mais tu es son seul repère. Elle a besoin de te voir. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle ne parle plus. »

« Alors comment peux-tu savoir si elle a besoin de me voir ou non ? »

« C'est mon amie, je sais comment elle fonctionne. Elle ne veut pas nous voir et je pense que cela fonctionnera mieux avec toi. »

« Ton amie ? Drôle de manière de concevoir l'amitié... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Malfoy ? »

« Et bien elle était vivante depuis un bon moment, pourtant même si personne n'a retrouvé de corps, vous l'avez tout de même laissé pour morte. »

Harry resta bouche bée, ne sachant que dire face à cette accusation qu'il savait plus ou moins exacte.

« Écoute-moi bien, Potter... J'ai été très choqué quand j'ai vu Granger dans cet état, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je ne compte pas aller faire ami-ami avec elle... On se déteste, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu l'abandonnes ? »

« Ce-N'est-Pas-Mon-Amie ! » articula clairement Draco. « C'est votre ami à toi et Weasley, alors occupez-vous d'elle bon-sang ! »

« Je te pensais plus courageux, Malfoy... »

Celui-ci s'étrangla légèrement avec sa salive, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

« Pardon ? Est-ce que tu peux répéter, Potter ? »

« Je te pensais plus courageux... J'ai toujours cru que ta lâcheté de Serpentard n'était que tromperie, mais je me rends finalement compte que c'était bel et bien ta véritable personnalité. »

« J'ai... Merde alors ! J'ai sauvé cette fille alors que je suis censée la détester, j'ai assez donné Potter ! Je ne suis pas sa nounou, et je n'ai pas à l'être ! Je ne lui dois rien, au contraire ! Elle est encore vivante et c'est grâce à moi, peu importe si cela vous plaît ou non ! »

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux et se sentit profondément désolé pour lui. Tout dans le manoir autour de lui laissait clairement voir à quel point le jeune homme devait être seul : les étagères vides, le petit déjeuner avec une seule tasse sur la table, les restes de vaisselle du soir précédent ne comportant qu'une seule assiette... Tout dans cette maison montrait qu'il était seul. Et pourtant, il ne s'autorisait même pas à se rapprochait de la seule personne qui voulait bien de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Harry tourna donc les talons et sortit du manoir Malfoy, laissant dans celui-ci Draco, déterminé mais pourtant certain au fond de lui qu'il était en train de faire une erreur monumentale.

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices... Je tiens à m'excuser ! Je sais que je vous fais patienter, que je ne suis pas (DU TOUT) régulière dans mes publications sur FF... Mais voilà : je suis en vacances ! Et pendant les vacances, je sors, je sors et je sors encore, ce qui ne me laisse pas cinq minutes à moi... Cette fiction étant celle donc je me sens le plus fière (bien que fière ne soit pas le mot approprié puisque je suis loin de trouver mes écrits corrects...), c'est sur celle-ci que je publie le plus rapidement mon chapitre, l'inspiration m'étant venue plus vite ! Je n'abandonne pas les autres fictions, je tiens bon, envers et contre tout, contre vents et marées, bref, vous m'aurez compris ! Je m'excuse encore, mais je profite de ma jeunesse, même si je ne vous oublie pas ! Merci à celles et ceux qui ont la patience d'attendre et de me suivre !**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, et peut-être que Draco décidera de changer d'avis et se rapprochera de vous histoire de ne plus être trop seul ;)**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapitre 2

« I need a Hero...!  
(To save me now!)  
I need a Hero...  
(Save me now!)  
I need a Hero...!  
(To save my life!)  
A Hero'll save me...  
(Just in time!) »

******• **Hero, Skillet •

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Draco avait retrouvé Hermione. Deux mois et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, mais aussi à s'impatienter. Il avait tout fait pour Hermione. Il passait la voir chaque jour à Ste Mangouste, lui apportait des fleurs pour décorer sa chambre triste et morne, essayait de lui parler pendant des heures... Pourtant, rien n'y faisait : Hermione ne parlait pas. Elle était prostrée dans son lit, le regard fixé au plafond ou sur un mur, et personne n'arrivait à lui décrocher un seul mot. Même Ginny qui était sa meilleure amie n'avait pas réussi à sortir la jeune femme de sa léthargie. Pourtant, lorsque Harry avait amené Ginny voir Hermione quelques jours après qu'elle soit retrouvée, il avait vraiment pensé réussir. Le fait que Ginny soit une femme laissait pensé à Harry que Hermione se confirait plus facilement. Mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire, elle était restée immobile, continuant de fixer le plafond.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère, ou même vexé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il se savait égoïste de penser comme cela, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait que son amie lui parle, il voulait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Et ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter, c'était de penser qu'elle devait leur en vouloir. A lui, à Ron, à Ginny... A toutes les personnes en qui elle avait confiance et qui pourtant l'avait laissé pour morte. Il essayait de ne pas se laisser abattre, de ne pas laisser ses pensées noires s'incruster dans son esprit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné et d'avoir laissé Draco Malfoy la retrouvait. Cela aurait dû être lui...

A l'intérieur de son manoir, les pensées de Draco Malfoy n'étaient pas bien différentes de celle du Survivant. Il maudissait Harry Potter qui n'avait pas été capable de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Il le maudissait d'avoir fait en sorte que ce soit lui qui la retrouve. A présent, il se sentait coupable de ne pas aller aider la jeune femme, alors qu'il l'avait pourtant sauvé. Cela faisait un mois qu'il tournait en rond dans son manoir, se ressassant sans cesse les paroles d'Harry l'informant que Hermione avait besoin de lui. Il était d'ailleurs encore une fois en train de tourner en rond dans son salon lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Théo, son meilleur ami.

« Salut mec, comment tu vas ? » le questionna Théo tandis qu'il lui administrait une frappe sur l'épaule et entrait dans le manoir comme s'il s'agissait du sien.

Draco sourit face au manque de manière de son ami et referma la porte derrière eux.

« Bien, et toi ? »

« Je reviens de Suède. »

« De Suède ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Suède ? »

« J'ai de la famille là-bas, ils m'ont accueilli quelque temps. Alors, quoi de neuf ? J'ai lu les journaux, tu es un sauveur de demoiselles en détresse on dirait ? »

Draco marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla, aux oreilles de Théo, à « M'en parle pas... », ce qui le fit sourire.

« Granger, hein ? »

« Granger... Je suis dans un pétrin monstre, vieux... »

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'as sauvé, non ? »

« Et Potter arrive encore à me faire culpabiliser... Apparemment, elle est complètement pommée et aurait besoin de me voir, question de repères... »

« Pas cool... Et donc, tu es allé la voir ? »

« Non. »

« Attends, l'article que j'ai lu date d'il y a deux mois... Potter n'est venu te voir que récemment pour te dire ça ? »

« Non non, il est venu il y a deux mois. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas allé la voir depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne lui dois rien, je lui ai déjà sauvé la vie ! »

« Oui, et c'est ton père qui a failli la tuer... »

Draco blanchit considérablement, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Nott... »

« Tu comptes me frapper ? Non parce que préviens-moi à l'avance quand même, ça m'embêterai que tu abîmes ma gueule d'ange... »

La remarque fit sourire Draco et il se détendit quelque peu. Cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de prendre une cigarette dans sa poche. Il l'alluma, puis la porta à ses lèvres. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait découvert ces petits bâtonnets de tabac moldus et ne pouvait à présent plus s'en passer. Malgré le goût infâme qu'il leur trouvait, les cigarettes le détendaient et il faisait de temps en temps une petite escapade dans le monde moldu pour s'en acheter plusieurs paquets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

« Des cigarettes. »

« Des ciga-quoi ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et ignora son ami.

« Tu penses que je devrais aller la voir ? » interrogea Draco.

« On parle toujours de cigarettes ? »

« Théo... »

« Ok ok, j'arrête. Je pense effectivement que tu devrais aller la voir. »

« Je la déteste. »

« Non. »

Le jeune homme fut tenter de contredire Théodore, mais y réfléchit à deux fois. Théodore le connaissait mieux que personne et il se rendait souvent compte de chose à propos de Draco que même le blond ne s'apercevait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que non, tu ne la détestes pas. »

« Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir mieux que moi ? »

« Draco, arrête de te voiler la face... Si tu l'avais vraiment détesté, tu l'aurais laissé où tu l'as trouvé. »

« Pour qui tu me prends Théo ? Je n'aurais même pas laissé mon pire ennemi dans l'état où j'ai trouvé Hermione ! »

« Hermione... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit Hermione. Pas Granger. Encore moins le castor... »

« J'évolue un peu... On n'a plus onze ans ! »

« Justement ! Tu ne la détestes plus ! Je me demande même si tu l'as déjà détesté ou si tu suivais juste ce que te dictait ton père. »

Après mure réflexion, Draco dut bien admettre que son ami n'avait pas totalement tort. Il sentit une légère boule se former au creux de son estomac. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et essaya de se ressaisir.

« Tu devrais aller la voir, Draco... Ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour voir si elle a réellement besoin de toi. »

« Depuis quand tu joues au psychologue, Théo ? »

« Je te donne juste mon avis. »

« Bien, alors je dois aller la voir, j'imagine... »

* * *

Harry était assis au chevet d'Hermione, lui lisant une nouvelle fois un extrait de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. De son côté, la jeune femme avait le regard dans le vide, fixant de manière éphémère un point ou un autre sur le mur face à elle. Lorsque Draco entra silencieusement dans la chambre de l'hôpital, la boule d'angoisse dans son estomac réapparut immédiatement. Hermione, allongée dans son lit, était encore très maigre. Draco ne voyait pas grand-chose avec les couvertures et son pyjama d'hôpital, mais ses joues étaient très creuses et ses clavicules extrêmement saillantes. De plus, sa peau était d'un teint blafard, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à l'air affreusement malade de la jeune femme. Remarquant que les deux personnes dans la pièce ne l'avaient pas remarqué, il s'éclaircit la gorge afin d'annoncer sa présence. Harry tourna la tête vers la porte et ses yeux s'élargir comme des soucoupes quand il vit le blond dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Il s'empressa de se lever et tira Draco en dehors de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy ? »

« Quel accueil charmant... Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ici. »

« Il y a deux mois... »

« Oh... Et je vois que la situation avec Hermione a effectivement eu l'air de s'améliorer, depuis... » lança-t-il ironiquement.

Harry fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse, mais dut effectivement se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait besoin de Draco, ne serait-ce que pour tester sa théorie.

« Bien... Ecoute, elle ne parle plus. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Plus beaucoup ? »

« Plus du tout, Malfoy. Pas un seul mot n'est sorti de sa bouche depuis deux mois. »

Draco haussa les sourcils, plutôt surpris par cette révélation. Il n'avait jamais été proche de la jeune femme, mais personne n'en avait besoin pour remarquer qu'elle était extrêmement bavarde et aimait étaler sa culture à tout va. Même choquée, cela le surprenait qu'elle ne parle absolument plus, surtout deux mois après l'incident. Sa mâchoire se contracta en se disant que la séquestration d'Hermione avait dû être encore pire que ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer.

« Bien. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu attends de moi, Potter... Je ne la connais même pas ! »

« Il faut dire que tu n'as jamais vraiment essayé, non plus... »

« Tu m'as fait venir pour me faire des reproches ? »

Harry aurait été tenté de dire oui, mais il se dit que pour le bien de la jeune femme, il devait essayer de s'entendre avec Draco.

« Non, pas vraiment. Ecoute, nous devrions arrêter de nous envoyer des piques et essayer de nous concentrer sur Hermione. »

« Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi je suis là. Je ne me vois pas m'asseoir à côté d'elle et engager la conversation tout seul si elle ne parle pas. »

« Pourtant, je pense que ce serait le mieux à faire pour qu'elle se remette à parler, justement ! Elle sait que c'est toi qui l'as sauvé, je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle te fait confiance et t'est reconnaissante. »

« Tu veux que je lui dise quoi, Potter ? Ce n'est pas mon ami ! »

« Tu improvises, tu parles comme tu le fais avec tes amis, je ne sais pas moi... »

« Trop aimable de me laisser tout résoudre moi-même, Potter. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je commençais à avoir l'habitude. »

Après cette remarque acerbe envers son pire ennemi, ce qui eut d'ailleurs pour effet de faire pâlir Harry, Draco se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et, sans même regarder derrière lui, ferma la porte au nez d'Harry. Il s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme et s'assit sur le siège où résidait le Survivant quelques minutes plus tôt. Il put alors observer Hermione sans craindre d'être surpris. Ce qu'il voyait ne la rassurait guère, il se sentait même coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. De près, il pouvait voir les multiples cicatrices présentes sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Se dire que c'était son père qui lui avait infligé cela emplit Draco d'une honte indescriptible. Il n'appréciait pas Hermione, mais il n'aurait souhaité cela à personne. De plus, il ne voyait que son visage et le haut de son cou, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que le reste de son corps pouvait révéler. Il décida de détacher son regard de la jeune fille, cela étant trop pour lui. Son regard tomba alors sur l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rappela toutes les fois où il avait croisé Hermione et où celle-ci tenait ce livre dans ses bras. Il s'était moqué d'elle pour cela, mais il devait s'avouer, même s'il ne le dirait à personne, que ce livre était aussi un de ses préférés. Il s'en saisit alors et l'ouvrit à un de ses chapitres préférés, celui sur le plafond magique de Poudlard. Il était tellement plongé dans le livre qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du changement qui opérait chez la jeune femme à ses côtés. Le chapitre sur le plafond magique était son favori à elle aussi. Mais ce n'est pas tant le chapitre choisi par Draco qui l'interpella plus que le jeune homme lui-même. La voix qui arriva à ses oreilles n'était plus celle d'Harry comme elle avait l'habitude d'entendre depuis plus de deux mois, ni même celle de Ginny qui venait la voir de temps en temps. Elle fit alors un effort surhumain pour détacher son regard vide de toute émotion du mur en face d'elle. Elle tourna alors légèrement la tête, et la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut une masse de cheveux blond platine. Le souvenir, quoique flou, de son sauvetage lui revint en mémoire. Elle se souvint d'avoir émergé de sa torpeur à son arrivée à Ste Mangouste. Cela avait été très rapide, seulement quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau dans un brouillard épais. Pourtant, l'odeur qu'elle sentait dans la pièce à présent, émanant de l'homme assis près d'elle, était exactement identique à celle qu'elle avait pu sentir le jour de son sauvetage. Une odeur douce, se rapprochant de l'herbe fraîchement coupée au printemps, sa saison favorite.

* * *

**Second chapitre, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour l'instant, c'est plutôt calme, mais nos protagonistes viennent seulement de se "rencontrer" (dans mon histoire, vu qu'il se connaisse déjà). Il va leur falloir du temps, on ne se remet sûrement pas d'un tel traumatisme en quelques jours... Mais de nouveaux personnages devraient arriver dans les chapitres suivants et mettre un peu plus d'animation ;)**

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne les extraits de chansons que je mets au début de mes chapitres : Skillet est un groupe que j'apprécie énormément. Je réécoutais leurs chansons récemment, après un long moment d'abstinence auditive envers eux (comme c'est joliment dit !), et en écoutant certaines paroles, je me suis rendu compte qu'elles seraient parfaites pour une fiction. Je m'arrange pour que les paroles aient souvent un rapport avec le chapitre, même si le rapport n'apparaît peut-être des fois qu'à moi. Si vous ne comprenez pas, vous pouvez toujours me demander ;) Bref, j'écris en général mes chapitres en écoutant la musique dont je mets l'extrait dans le chapitre même, donc vous pouvez toujours essayer d'écouter la chanson en lisant le chapitre, si vous appréciez le groupe, peut-être que cela apportera quelque chose en plus ! ;)**

**Sur ceux, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et peut-être que Draco viendra vous lire l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ le soir avant que vous ne vous couchiez ;)**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapitre 3

I hate feeling like this.  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this.  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you

**•** **Comatose, Skillet •**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait un mois que Draco passait voir Hermione au moins une fois par jour. Au début réticent, il venait à présent plus ou moins avec plaisir, lisant à chaque fois à la jeune femme l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ou, plus récemment, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, même s'il remarquait qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement ce livre. Il continuait tout de même à lui lire, espérant qu'elle se rebelle et laisse sortir quelques malheureux mots de sa bouche, ce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait. Pourtant, Draco ne désespérait pas. Il remarquait tous les jours des changements chez la jeune femme. Son regard se tournait de plus en plus souvent vers lui quand il lui faisait la lecture. Elle avait moins de mal à décrocher son regard du mur face à elle et ses traits, bien que toujours emprunts d'une infinie tristesse, laissait quelques fois apparaître une expression curieuse ou même un éclat de joie à l'écoute de la lecture de son livre favori.

Lorsque Draco arriva ce jour-ci, la première chose qu'il entendit à travers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'Hermione fut des éclat de voix. Il se rapprocha en essayant de distinguer les personnes se disputant, mais la seule voix dont il put mettre un nom dessus fut celle d'Harry. Il entra donc dans la chambre et fut surpris de se retrouver face à Ronald Weasley, absent de la vie d'Hermione depuis un moment puisque Draco ne l'avait jamais vu durant le mois où il venait faire la lecture à la jeune femme. Les deux jeunes hommes ne devait pas avoir remarqué son entrée puisque les éclats de voix continuaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête Harry ? Faire venir Malfoy pour aider Hermione ? Pour l'AIDER ? »

« Calme-toi, Ron... C'est lui qui l'a sauvé, tu le sais bien. »

« Je n'en ai rien à cirer qu'il l'ait sauvé ou non, il ne s'approche plus d'Hermione ! »

« Je te signale que tu n'as rien fait pour elle depuis trois mois qu'on l'a retrouvé, Ron... Ce n'est pas le cas de Malfoy ! Il essaye de l'aider, lui ! »

Draco trouva quelque peu bizarre le fait que Harry le défende. Il resta tout de même à écouter les deux garçons qui, étrangement, ne l'avait toujours pas repéré.

« J'étais parti pour décompresser, tu le sais très bien ! »

« Tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un pendant la guerre, Ron. Ce n'est pas pour cela que tout le monde a fui. »

« Je n'ai pas fui ! »

« Peu importe. Tu as laissé Hermione seule, même quand tu as su qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir cherché plus quand on l'a déclaré pour morte, mais j'ai au moins la satisfaction d'avoir été là pour elle depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé. Malfoy aussi peut se féliciter de cela. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Alors je pense qu'à présent, tu n'as plus rien à dire sur la manière dont on s'occupe d'elle ! »

« Et ses parents alors ? Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire ? »

« Tu sais très bien que ses parents sont en Australie. »

« Et il n'est venu à l'idée de personne de les faire revenir ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que Hermione aurait voulu. Et nous attendrons qu'elle donne son avis pour le faire ou non. »

« Dra... Draco ? »

Les trois jeunes hommes présents dans la pièce, car ils étaient bien trois malgré le fait qu'Harry et Ron n'avait pas encore aperçu Draco, se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le lit de la jeune femme, leurs yeux s'agrandissant sous l'effet de la surprise. Le regard de Hermione était posé sur Draco et celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de signaler sa présence aux deux autres garçons. Draco se tourna d'ailleurs vers eux.

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait être seul quelques instants ? »

Ron allait protester mais Harry lui envoya son coude dans les côtes et le tira hors de la chambre. Draco s'approcha alors du lit de la jeune femme et s'assit sur le siège se trouvant à côté .

« Hermione ? »

« De... De l'eau. »

Sa voix était cassée à cause des trois mois qu'elle avait passé sans dire un mot. Draco se précipita vers la petite table disposée dans un coin de la pièce et remplit le verre qui s'y trouvait à l'aide de la carafe d'eau s'y trouvant également. Il retourna près de Hermione et l'aida à boire le contenu du verre. Il reposa ensuite celui-ci sur la petite table de nuit près de lui.

« C'est mieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête puis, consciente qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle se replonge dans un silence sans fin, murmura un « oui » plus ou moins audible.

« Et euh... Est-ce que... Ça va ? »

Aussitôt, Draco se gifla mentalement face au manque de tact de sa question. Mais Hermione lui fit un petit sourire. Pas vraiment un sourire, mais le côté de ses lèvres remonta en un petit rictus semblable à un sourire.

« Disons... Qu'on fait aller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Drac... Euh, Malfoy ? »

« Draco, c'est bien. »

« Draco... Donc, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je... Harry a pensé que tu serais plus apte à me parler plutôt qu'à lui... »

Hermione haussa des sourcils interrogateurs.

« Et bien, c'est moi qui t'ai retrouvé... »

« Oui, je me souviens. Enfin juste de mon arrivée à l'hôpital... »

Draco se sentait plutôt gêné de parler de sa découverte de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivée et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que son père lui avait infligé.

« Tu n'es pas censé me détester, Draco ? »

Il tourna la tête subitement vers elle, absolument désarçonné.

« Je... Euh... Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as sauvé alors que tu ne m'as jamais apprécié... J'aimerai juste comprendre ! »

« J'étais le seul à pouvoir te trouver. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu étais dans un entrepôt... Un entrepôt qui appartenait à mon père. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme d'agrandir d'horreur.

« Tu... Est-ce que tu... Tu l'as aidé ?! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne te souviens de rien de cette période ? »

« Seulement quelques brides... Je... Je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler... »

« Tu ne te souvenais pas que c'était mon père qui te retenait captive ? »

« Je me souviens de ses cheveux... Je me souviens... De certaines choses... »

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'en parler, Draco décida de changer de sujet.

« Potter et Weasley sont derrière la porte, je pense qu'ils ont hâte de te parler. »

« Tu restes ? »

« Je pense que Weasley pourrait m'arracher la tête... Je pense donc que je vais dire oui ! »

Hermione lui sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois, et Draco alla ouvrir la porte au deux garçons qui attendaient.

« Bien, tu peux partir maintenant, Malfoy. » lui lança Ron.

« Il semblerait au contraire que je reste. »

Ron lança un regard d'incompréhension à Hermione, qui lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de ne pas la contredire. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il alla s'asseoir près d'elle et ignora Draco.

« Content que tu ailles mieux, Mione... » dit Harry tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le jeune femme ne put empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses yeux et Harry se recula, inquiet.

« Je t'ai fait mal quelque part ? »

« Non, non... Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste... Tout cela fait beaucoup d'un coup... »

« J'imagine bien Mione... Pourtant il va falloir qu'on parle de quelques petites choses... »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Par exemple... L'hôpital a décidé qu'ils allaient te laisser sortir dans la semaine. Il va falloir décider où tu vas t'installer. »

« Comment ça où m'installer ? Je vais retourner dans la maison de mes parents ! »

« Et bien... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? »

« La maison de tes parents a été... Détruite... »

Hermione resta interdite quelques instants, pensant à tous les souvenirs que la maison de ses parents renfermait. Elle se dit pourtant qu'elle avait vécu bien pire et que ce n'était pas la destruction d'une maison qui allait l'abattre.

« Et bien il va falloir que je trouve où aller alors. »

« Je t'aurais proposé avec plaisir, Mione, mais je vis avec Ginny et notre appartement est vraiment minuscule... »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel face au peu d'implication que mettait le soit-disant meilleur ami d'Hermione pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

« Le terrier a aussi été détruit... » annonça Ron. « Mes parents t'auraient hébergé sinon, mais ils vivent maintenant en Inde. Ils ont décidé que c'était une occasion pour eux d'aller se ressourcer ailleurs. »

Hermione se sentit légèrement désespérée face au manque d'implication de ses deux meilleurs amis. Draco vit le regard blessé de la jeune femme et la phrase qu'il prononça sortit d'un coup de sa bouche :

« Viens chez moi, il y a de la place. »

Il se maudit légèrement en voyant le regard ébahi d'Hermione.

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » hurla littéralement Ron, son visage devenant rouge de colère.

« Tu as une meilleure proposition, Weasley ? Vous ne semblez pas capable de faire un peu de place pour Hermione, et pourtant elle n'est pas bien grosse ! »

Hermione vit Ron s'énerver encore plus et c'est lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme lever son poing qu'elle se décida à intervenir.

« STOP ! Inutile de rentrer en conflit pour si peu. Si Draco n'y voit vraiment pas d'inconvénient, j'irais chez lui. Pas très longtemps ! » ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le visage de ses deux amis se décomposer. « Juste le temps de me trouver un travail, un appartement... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! »

Cette dernière phrase, bien que prononcée pour rassurer ses deux meilleurs amis, n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Ron rentra dans une rage noire.

« Ne pas nous inquiéter ? NE PAS NOUS INQUIETER ?! Tu te fous de nous Mione ? »

« Pardon ? » murmura la principale intéressée.

« Tu veux aller habiter dans la maison d'un fils de Mangemort, qui de surcroît est le fils de celui qui t'a retenu captive, et tu nous demandes de ne pas nous inquiéter ? Ce type t'a insulté durant toute ta scolarité et tu oses lui faire confiance ? »

Ron avait débité sa phrase sans respirer et était devenu rouge de colère. Il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à Hermione, bien trop concentré par sa tirade pour remarquer la pâleur qui avait pris place sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sa bouche était pincée, ne laissant plus voir d'elle qu'un mince trait, et ses petits yeux noisette étaient devenus d'un noir si intense que Draco se dit pendant quelques instants qu'elle aurait presque pu être possédée.

« Ronald Weasley... » prononça-t-elle calmement. « Je te signale que depuis mon arrivée dans cet hôpital, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois. Aujourd'hui a lieu ta première visite à mon encontre. Est-ce que tu trouves cela normal qu'en me réveillant, les deux personnes que j'ai vues ne soient pas Harry et TOI, mais Harry et DRACO ? J'attends depuis mon réveil ta venue, et elle ne s'est produite que maintenant ! Draco, par contre, est là depuis mon réveil à me faire la lecture tous les jours et à discuter avec moi. Enfin à discuter tout seul plutôt, mais jamais il n'a laissé tomber ! Alors peu m'importe ce qu'il a pu me dire pendant ma scolarité, peu m'importe les insultes puériles qu'il a pu prononcer alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix sur le camp dans lequel il se trouvait. J'ai aujourd'hui bien plus envie d'aller séjourner chez lui plutôt que chez toi ! »

Sa tirade, bien longue pour une personne qui ne reparlait que depuis quelques minutes, laissa les trois jeunes hommes complètement abasourdis. C'est pourtant Ron qui réagit le premier et, hors de lui face à la réplique de sa soi-disant meilleure amie, tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre de celle-ci en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

**Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour mes longues attentes avant de poster mes chapitres... C'était les vacances, je suis partie avec des amis, je n'ai pas eu internet... Bref, excusez-moi encore une fois ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous promets un peu plus de mouvements dans le prochain chapitre et les suivants. Je remercie au passage nanette45 pour sa review, qui n'a pas de compte sur FF pour que je puisse répondre à sa review en privé ! Et merci à tous les autres aussi bien évidemment ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, et peut-être que vous aussi vous pourrez aller habiter chez Draco ;)**

**xoxo**


End file.
